Flowers Abloom
by OmNomNom62442
Summary: Two siblings with aspirations to work hard and raise a farm, move into Konahana and Bluebell Town. Together, they mend the rift between the towns and help their friends with their troubles. PhillipxLaney, LilianxHiro, ReinaxCam
1. Chapter 1

_**Flowers Blooming**_

_****_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR NATSUME OR ANYTHING RELATED TO HARVEST MOON**

**_The never ending hatred between the two towns left her damaged. Same could be said for him, left in a town with no one sharing his interests. Until two siblings, move into both towns, caught in the rift. They were destined to mend this rift, but will they succeed?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Phillip, do you think we'll be alright? It is an awfully long trip to Konohana," a young girl, the age of 18 says to her brother as they prepare to mount their horses for their journey to their new homes.

"Don't worry Lilian, I'm sure we'll be just fine," her brother, Phillip reassures his younger sister.

Phillip and Lillian Mason were siblings, whose parents passed away just two years ago, Lilian and Phillip have fended off perfectly fine by themseleves, but they both agreed it was time for a new beginning.

Phillip, the oldest of the pair, was skilled in raising animals. He decided, to reluctantly live in Bluebell Town. While his sister Lilian, who was gentle and caring in growing crops was going to live in Konohana Town.

The journey to Konohana and Bluebell was tough, what with the bumpy roads and wild animals running about, but they both safely made it to their respected towns. Ina had brought Lilian to her home, which she immediately found cozy.

Rutger on the other hand, had taken Phillip on a town tour, introducing him to all of the townspeople. Phillip had met Enrique and Raul, the brothers who co-owned the General Store and he immediately found their ways of business amusing. When he met the Ash, Cheryl and Jessica, he discovered that he and Ash had lots in common. Jessica was kind enough to give him a chicken as a welcoming gift.

Rutger quickly rushed him off to see Grady and Georgia, and Grady welcomed him as if he was his own son and Georgia was a little bit too friendly for his liking. She greeted Phillip by tackling him in a bone-crushing hug not two seconds after he introduced himself.

He was introduced to Eileen, the handywoman of Bluebell that informed him she handled all the expansions of the farms and Rose, the mayor's dear wife.

"Now, Phillip, when you meet Howard, you might feel a little strange around him but he's a kind... man... at heart," Rutger said.

"Oh, okay, so far everyone seems friendly so I doubt I'd feel strange," Phillip replied, not fully understanding what Rutger meant.

"Howard? It's Rutger, come and meet the new farmer boy!" Rutger called to the cafe.

After a few moments, a girl who looked about 17 came out of the cafe and greeted them. Phillip was infatuated by her, she was so elegant and cute, two traits that were his weak point.

"Hi, I'm Laney, I work in the cafe with Howard," the girl said towards Phillip.

"I'm Phillip, nice to meet ya Laney," he said with a smile.

All of a sudden, a large man rushed out of the cafe, did some fancy spin and extended his hand out to Phillip and sang "You must be young Phillip, nice to meet yooooouuuuuuu, I'm Howard, I own the cafeeeee."

If Phillip was shocked, he certainly didn't show it, he shook Howard's hand and smiled.

Laney giggled at her guardian's antics and looked back at the cafe. "Oh, I think Cam's coming out. He needs to be more sociable," Who was this 'Cam' she speaks of? "Maybe you and Ash could make some sort of gang?" she asked him.

"Yeah..." Phillip told her, uncertain.

A guy who looked the same age as me but he looked pretty damn serious approached us and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Cam, I run that flower shop there," he told Phillip.

"I'm Phillip, nice to meet you."

"Hmm, nice to meet you too,"

"I guess it's getting late, let's get you to your new home, Phillip," Rutger informed the group out of nowhere, Phillip had forgot he was there.

The young farmer waved to everyone and Rutger led me to him to his new home.

As he lied in bed, he thought _"I noticed the two towns are in some soft of fight, seems to be going on for quite some time, I think I'm gonna go visit Lily tomorrow, and see how she's doing in Konohana" _

_A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! I might upload Chapter 3 a little bit late, school is starting tomorrow. This is my first story so, please excuse any flaws. Constructive criticisms are appreciated. If you want to have a character of your own inserted in this story, I'm picking 2 of the submissions. Please include appearance, attitude, personality and likes/dislikes. _


	3. Chapter 3

**LILIAN'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping merrily. Since Mayor Ina wanted me to be more sociable with the villagers, I decided to go meet them and make a few friends. My first stop was the blacksmith.

"Hello? Umm, I'm Lilian, the new farmer, uhh, anyone there?" I called out to no one in particular. I stood there for a moment, waiting for a response. When I didn't get one, I turned around to leave, only to almost trip over a short man in a... panda costume?

"HELLO! SO YOU'RE THE GIRL INA TOLD ME ABOUT, I'VE BEEN CURIOUS. I'M SHENG, IF YOU EVER NEED ANY ADVICE ON PANDAS, ME IS WHO YOU SHALL COME TOOO!" Sheng yelled. How can someone be so happy in the early mornings?

"It was nice to meet you, Sheng. Bye now," I say with a smile.

I make my way from house to house as I introduce myself to the people of Konohana. First I met Kana, he was passionate about horses, he even gave me a couple of horse treats and a cart as a welcoming gift. He reminded me of Phillip.

Then I made my way to Raul's General Store and made friendly chit-chat with the owner. He informed me that he sells different items on different days, so I better buy something if it pops up as that days inventory. He also informed me that the store closes on Sundays so that he can visit his two brothers in Bluebell.

Yun and Ying, the grandmother and granddaughter were nice people, I offered to babysit Ying if Yun was too busy and Ying told me that she would appreciate it. She was such a kind woman.

Nori and Gombe were nice too, they were farmers as well. And Gombe sold crop seeds and supplies for growing crops at his shop. Nori was nice, she was like an elder sister to me.

"Ahh, what a lovely day," I say as I make my way to the house at the southern are of the town, from afar, it looked as if the was a giant furry snake entwining itself with the house, but as I walked closer, I saw that it was a tree. It actually looked pretty cool.

"Hellooo, nice to meet you sir, I'm Lilian, the new farmer. It's nice to meet you!" I say cheerfully as I approach the man/

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Mako, I tend to these orchards and I live here with my niece. She's a botanist. Reina! REINAAA! Come out here, please and meet Lilian," Mako called out to the house.

A girl who looked about my age came out of the house, she was really pretty, her hair was worn in tiny little braids and was held together by a blue headband. My hair could never be long enough to do that.

"I'm Reina. You're Lilian? Nice to meet you," she said monotonously.

"It's nice to meet you too, Reina. If you ever need any help, I would be happy to assist you," I say politely.

"Thanks..." she replies.

"It was nice meeting the two of you, bye now!"

I walk away from their house and approach the building I hadn't visited yet. It looks to be a hospital or clinic. As I enter, I see a woman sitting at the desk working on some notes. She notices me and smiles. "You must be young Lilian, how nice to finally meet you, Ina told me about you, I'm Doctor Ayame, I run this clinic with the help of my intern, Hiro."

"Yes, I'm Lilian, it's nice to meet you Dr Ayame," I say politely.

"Aren't you just the most polite thing, how nice it would be if you and Hiro became friends, he hasn't really taken the time to socialize with any of the girls in Konohana," Dr Ayame says, giggling a little.

"..." I had no idea what to say to that, I haven't said to words to this Hiro and she's already pairing us up.

"Oh I'm sorry to make you so uncomfortable! Old habits die hard, I guess," Dr Ayame apologizes.

"It's alright, I should get going now, I was a pleasure talking with you Dr Ayame. Goodbye!" I tell her before leaving.

Walking back to the farm, I began to daydream about the life I would live in Konohana, I was liking it so far. _"Wonder what Bluebell is like. I hope Phillip is-" _SMACK! I smacked straight into a boy who happened to be running at a high speed.

"I'm so so so so so so sorry! I should've looked where I was going. Oh no, are you hurt? I'm really sorry, please don't hate me," The boy said, helping me up.

"Don't worry about it," I tell him with a smile.

"I haven't seen you around before, that must mean you're Lilian right? I'm Hiro, Dr Ayame's intern," he said.

"Yes, I'm Lilian, nice to meet you Hiro. I met Dr Ayame just a while ago,"

I didn't really get the chance to look at him, but he was actually pretty cute. I think I might just be able to cope with Dr Ayame's teasings.

"She's nice isn't she? She took me in when I was a kid after my parents left me," he said.

"Oh I'm sorry.."

"Don't be, I'm perfectly happy with Dr Ayame as my mother figure," he answered.

"Oh, um okay," I said, how I wished I could have my parents back. "It's getting late, I should head home now," I said.

"I'll walk you home," he told me. What a gentlemen. "Oh okay,"

After Hiro walked me home, I got ready for bed until I heard a knock on my door. "Lilian? You home?"

PHILLIP! HE CAME TO VISIT!

* * *

_A/N: CHAPTER 3 IS UP WHOOOOOHOO! Please bear in mind that I suck at writing pairing. I rated this T because some swearing, nothing major just like, "Dammit, crap, what the hell" and other stuff like that. Thanks for the review :) HIROxLILIAN is probably gonna pop up somewhere later. I'm focusing on getting Phillip and Lilian to reunite the two towns again first. Then I can get on and get Reina and Cam together. Oh and I wrote this at 2:30 a.m. School tomorrow ughhhhhh._


End file.
